As a weighing device of the related art, a weighing device is known which weighs the weight of an article which is carried in by a transport conveyor, by a weigher, and performs a sorting determination of the weight of the article, based on a weighing signal of the weigher at a timing set in advance from the carrying-in of the article, and is provided with storage means for storing a weighing signal corresponding to the weight of the article weighed by the weigher, weight waveform display means for displaying the weighing signal stored in the storage means, as a waveform, and timing display means for displaying the above timing on the same screen as the waveform of the weighing signal (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).